


If Unity Returns

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara worries about Reverend Amos Howell returning to his master.





	If Unity Returns

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara ate a chocolate cake slice and glanced at Reverend Amos Howell before he imitated her. She recalled his smile when he helped with church activities or ate cake slices. His current smile. Kara also remembered other happy expressions. When Amos gathered victims for Unity. When he became one with Unity. 

Was Unity going to return? Was Reverend Amos Howell going to return to Unity?

Worry formed in Kara's eyes. Although Unity abandoned Amos weeks ago, she wondered if the alien was going to search for other victims in Smallville. Was Amos eager to return to his master? To get on Unity's good side? Assuming Unity had a good side. Perhaps. 

Amos saw Kara's expression of worry. A rare gentle smile materialized on his long face. ''I'm not going anywhere,'' he said to Kara. He viewed her smile.

It was the next day when Kara opened her eyes and sat up in bed. After dressing, she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide after she viewed empty chairs. Kara remembered Amos usually eating a cake slice at the table. That was when she glanced at a sheet of paper on the table. She approached them.

''Kara, I'm running errands for Jonathan and Martha Kent. I'll return as soon as possible. Reverend Amos Howell.''

Frowning, Kara remembered his words about not going anywhere. 

THE END


End file.
